Million Man Boss: Blade Master
Million Man Boss: Blade Master is the 8th MMB, which ran 19th - 26th April 2018. The event started and ended at 7PM PDT. During this time, players could attack a series of special Bosses to earn rewards. Using Gold Bullets against a boss would grant extra critical chance in MMB. Using Silver Bullets granted Triple Blades which was the collectible item for this MMB. Gold and Silver bullets were obtained randomly when attacking the boss. Each level of the boss consisted of a number of rounds, with each round having up to 3 enemies to fight. The final boss level reached was 114. When the event concluded, prizes were awarded to players depending on the number of Triple Blades they collected. These rewards are cumulative. You will be awarded the prizes from the lower tiers as well. * 4000 - 1 Mercy * 3000 - 1 Blade Master * 1500 - 1 Vigilante * 1000 - 3 Crate Roll Voucher * 750 - 1 Rare Crate Roll Voucher * 500 - 10 Godfather Scratcher * 200 - 3 Stamina Drink * 50 - 1 Energy Drink In addition, each attack gives boss contribution points like any normal boss. Players are ranked by their boss contribution points and the rewards are distributed at the end of the event. The rank rewards are not cumulative. You will only earn the tier that you are in, any lower tiers are not included. * Top 1 - 4 Blade Master, 1 Frank, 1 Super Crate Roll Voucher, 1 Rapier, 1 Radiance, 1 Icy * Top 10 - 4 Blade Master, 1 Super Crate Roll Voucher, 1 Rapier, 1 Radiance, 1 Icy * Top 25 - 3 Blade Master, 2 Epic Crate Roll Voucher, 1 Radiance, 1 Icy * Top 75 - 3 Blade Master, 1 Epic Crate Roll Voucher, 1 Icy * Top 150 - 2 Blade Master, 1 Epic Crate Roll Voucher, 1 Vigilante * Top 300 - 2 Blade Master, 1 Epic Crate Roll Voucher * Top 600 - 1 Blade Master, 1 Epic Crate Roll Voucher * Top 1000 - 1 Blade Master * Top 1500 - 2 Rare Crate Roll Voucher, 1 Crate Roll Voucher * Top 2000 - 2 Rare Crate Roll Voucher * Top 2500 - 2 Pitbull, 1 Crate Roll Voucher * Top 4500 - 2 Pitbull * Top 8000 - 5 Godfather Scratcher, 2 Stamina Drink * Top 11000 - 5 Godfather Scratcher, 1 Energy Drink * Top 15000 - 3 Stamina Drink * Top 20000 - 1 Energy Drink Also, every player that joined MMB and reached the minimum contribution would receive the following items based on how far the community got through the boss levels: * 115 - 3 Stamina Drink * 110 - 3 Energy Drink * 105 - 2 Crate Roll Voucher * 100 - 2 Rare Splitter * 95 - 2 Stamina Drink * 90 - 2 Energy Drink * 85 - 1 Crate Roll Voucher * 80 - 200 Hunting Supply * 75 - 1 Stamina Drink * 65 - 4 Godfather Scratcher * 60 - 2 Uncommon Splitter * 55 - 1 Stamina Drink * 50 - 1 Energy Drink * 45 - 3 Godfather Scratcher * 40 - 100 Hunting Supply * 35 - 1 Stamina Drink * 30 - 1 Energy Drink * 25 - 2 Godfather Scratcher * 20 - 100 Class Coins * 15 - 1 Stamina Drink * 10 - 1 Energy Drink * 5 - 1 Godfather Scratcher Category:Events